


Once More

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: ratchet, character: starscream, genre: drama, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> He can’t keep doing this, but he can’t stop either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3070476#t3070476) **.  
>  **The Prompt:** _Ratchet/Starscream- Fix Me, Baby, One More Time_

Ratchet’s hands moved with precision. This line, that cable. That joint. Energon blood was swept away as it welled from two small punctures. Starscream twisted under his touch, writhing, aching. He begged in breathless gasps, hands fisted and back arching as the medic found every tender spot on his frame.

Starscream’s field flared, and a scream tore from his vocalizer, echoing in the confines of the cave they had met in.

Ratchet wiped his hands after popping the massive dent out of Starscream’s wing. “Thanks for that. My fragging audials are ringing.” He smacked Starscream with the rag, snorting at the seeker as he panted and tried to recover.

“Sorry. Thank you.”

“One day that bastard is going to shred you, and I’m not going to be able to put the pieces back together,” Ratchet snapped. “You can’t keep doing this!”

“No one would believe me. You know that.” Starscream sat up and faced Ratchet.

“Frag that,” Ratchet grumbled. “I’d vouch. You know Prime would believe me. I’d _make_ them believe.”

Starscream waved it off. “I’m of more use as a Decepticon.”

“He’s going to kill you, Star.”

“That’s the risk of being a double agent.” Starscream leaned forward, brushed a light kiss on Ratchet’s cheek. “Just make sure someone’s at that power plant, and for Primus’ sake, soak them in anti-conductive gel or something.” He rose, wobbling a little as he headed for the cavern’s entrance.

“Starscream.”

He turned, meeting dim blue optics. Starscream’s spark lurched a little. “I know. I’ll try to be careful.”

Ratchet slumped, and looked more exhausted than ever before. They both knew that Starscream behaving was more suspicious than him being a crazy-aft glitch and making a show of being a traitor. There was no way out but through, and the end of the war wasn’t within sight yet.

“I’ll be careful,” Starscream promised, then left before he let Ratchet convince him not to.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
